Chapter 241
The Power That Becomes Life is the two hundred and forty-first chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Synopsis While Meredy, carrying the unconscious Zeref, is trying to get away from Juvia. All over the island, the Fairy Tail Mages are recovering from their injuries. Meanwhile, Ultear's Rose Corone is able to injure Gray who falls to the ground. Gray, however, recovers, saying that he should have expected that Ultear knows Ur's magic since her blood runs in her veins. This comment angers Ultear who attacks Gray again with ice. Gray is able to free himself from the ice and tackles Ultear to the ground, asking her the reason why she is doing this things. Ultear tells him to shut up, saying that someone like him wouldn't understand. The Mages then roll of a hill and fall down a cliff. As they fall, Ultear remembers her childhood. She was abandoned by Ur and was taken to a Magical Research Laboratory where she was experimented on, trying to amplify Magical Power. One day, she escaped and returns home to Ur. However, she saw that Ur has taken in Gray and Lyon. Seeing her mother's laughing face, she concluded that Ur got rid of her to make room for Gray and Lyon. She vows to never forgive her mother and returned to the Research Lab where she acquired Magical Power that she used to destroy it and to get revenge on her mother. She was researching about Zeref one day when Hades arrives and tells her that if she acquired Zeref and possess the Lost Magic, Arc of Time, she would be able to travel through time and change anything that she wanted. Back to the present, Ultear and Gray fall to the ocean. Ultear, vowing to change her cursed existence and complete the great world of Magic, attacks Gray with an Ice Make spell. She then hears a voice, asking for help. As she tries to look for the source of the voice, she hears it again and remembers her past. Ur was carrying her to the hospital since she has a high fever due to excess Magical Power. Ultear is confused about the memory she is seeing and realizes that, since Ur melted in Galuna Island, she is now in the ocean. Ultear discovers that the doctor informed Ur that her daughter died. Ur was overcome with grief, crying and begging to have Ultear returned to her. Seeing Ultear shocked and unmoving, Gray attacks her with his Ice Make: War God Lance. The attack freezes Ultear's body just as Gray floats to the water's surface. Gray then reveals that Ur was so happy when Ultear was born. She was telling Gray and Lyon that when she saw Ultear's body, she felt a light shining in her heart and that she dreamed that the future will hold infinite possibilities for her young baby. Ur tells Gray and Lyon that she believed that her daughter will be the proof that she lived, her tear. Back to the present, Ultear falls, revealing that all she wanted in the world was to have more time with her mother. Gray later carries Ultear back to the island and turns to leave, saying that he may the fight but his battle is far from finished. Ultear tells him that he can't win against Hades. Gray tells her that he knows that, saying that it would be impossible if he do it alone. Elsewhere, Natsu and Erza are preparing themselves for the final confrontation. Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearance''